The two major purposes of the proposed research are (1) to obtain specific empirical data concerning the effects upon patient behavior of written information about certain prescribed psychotropic drugs, and (2) to identify how much and what kinds of information patients want to have about their prescribed medications. Anxious patients treated with benzodiazepines at a medical or a psychiatric clinic will be the primary population being studied; depressed patients on tricyclic antidepressants will constitute a secondary source. Questions to be asked concern the effects of experimental "Patient Package Inserts" (PPIs) on (a) patient knowledge and understanding of the drug: its purposes, actions, and contraindications; (b) patient adherence to the prescribed therapeutic regimen; (c) clinical course and outcome of treatment, including patient satisfaction with overall quality of care. Different PPIs will be examined for immediate and longer-term informational impact by interviewing patients at the time they receive a psychotropic prescription and later home visit interviews. Other patient groups will be studied to determine the degree of concordance between information selected by experts for inclusion in PPIs and rankings of the same information in terms of perceived importance by patients.